Αντίσταση
by renoui
Summary: Πόση αντίσταση μπορεί να αντέξει ένα σώμα πριν σπάσει; Η Ρόουζ ισορροπούσε σε αυτήν την ερώτηση όλη την ζωή της. Τώρα είχε έρθει η ώρα να την απαντήσει.


**Α.**

Η κίνηση στους δρόμους του Λονδίνου ήταν περιορισμένη. Πλησίαζε η ώρα της απαγόρευσης και όλοι βιάζονταν να βρεθούν στα σπίτια τους. Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη κατέβηκε στην στάση του τραμ και τυλίχτηκε καλύτερα στο παλτό της. Τέλη Φεβρουαρίου και το κρύο τσουχτερό. Τα λεπτά της τακούνια ηχούσαν στην νοτισμένη από την υγρασία άσφαλτο. Όπως κάθε ημέρα μετρούσε τους χτύπους για συντροφιά. Πέντε, δέκα, δεκαπέντε, είκοσι. Στους εκατό είχε φτάσει. Ξεκλείδωσε γρήγορα την εξώπορτα του βικτωριανού κτηρίου και μπήκε μέσα. Κατευθύνθηκε στο ασανσέρ και πήρε τον θάλαμο για τον όροφο της.

Έφτασε στο τελευταίο πάτωμα, όπου βρισκόταν το διαμέρισμα της. Δεν ήταν τίποτα περισσότερο από μία σοφίτα· ένα μικρό δωμάτιο και ένα ακόμα μικρότερο μπάνιο. Είχε ωστόσο ένα τεράστιο παράθυρο που κάλυπτε όλο το νότιο τοίχο και η θέα του απλωνόταν μέχρι τον Τάμεση. Δεν έχασε καθόλου καιρό. Με το που μπήκε μέσα κλείδωσε και έβαλε τον σύρτη. Μην ανάβοντας φως πλησίασε διστακτικά το τζάμι. Στεκόμενη στην σκιά στο πλάι έσκυψε διακριτικά και κοίταξε κάτω στον δρόμο. Κανείς.

Ελαφρά ανακουφισμένη άφησε μία βαθιά ανάσα να της ξεφύγει και έβγαλε το παλτό της. Το κρέμασε στον καλόγερο δίπλα από την είσοδο και ετοιμαζόταν να γδυθεί για ένα χαλαρωτικό μπάνιο, όταν ξαφνικά δύο δυνατά χέρια τυλίχτηκαν γύρω της πιάνοντας την από την μέση, σφραγίζοντας της το στόμα. Άρχισε να παλεύει μανιωδώς να ξεφύγει, αλλά ο άγνωστος που της είχε επιτεθεί ήταν πολύ πιο ογκώδης. Την τράβηξε αποφασιστικά επάνω του κολλώντας το κορμί της στο δικό του. Ήταν τόσο ταραγμένη που άργησε μερικά λεπτά να καταλάβει, ότι μία γνώριμη φωνή της ψιθύριζε γλυκά στο αυτί.

«Ρόουζ, Ρόουζ, ηρέμησε, εγώ είμαι.»

Με το που επεξεργάστηκε το ερέθισμα σταμάτησε να αντιστέκεται και στάθηκε ήσυχα μέσα στην αγκαλιά του. Η παλάμη πάνω στα χείλη της απομακρύνθηκε και μονομιάς η κοπέλα στράφηκε και έπεσε πάνω στο στέρνο του. Δεν μπόρεσε να κρατηθεί και να μην αφήσει μερικούς σιωπηλούς λυγμούς να της ξεφύγουν. Έτριψε το πρόσωπο της στην οικεία ζεστασιά και ανέπνευσε την αγαπημένη μυρωδιά. Τα δάχτυλα του είχαν ταξιδέψει στα μαλλιά της χαϊδεύοντας απαλά. Κατάφερε να σηκώσει το κεφάλι της και να κοιτάξει τα όμορφα του μάτια.

«Άλμπους,» ψιθύρισε.

Της χαμογέλασε γλυκά και σκύβοντας απίθωσε ένα τρυφερό φιλί στο μέτωπο της. Η επιδερμίδα της χαράχθηκε από τα αξύριστα γένια του. Είχαν μακρύνει πολύ περισσότερο από την τελευταία φορά που τον είχε δει· μπορεί και έξι μήνες πίσω. Το ίδιο και τα μαλλιά του που πλέον έφταναν σγουρά και μαύρα μέχρι τους ώμους του. Φορούσε ένα φθαρμένο στρατιωτικό αμπέχονο και βαριές αρβύλες. Η όψη του ήταν κουρασμένη, μα δεν είχε χάσει την λάμψη που θυμόταν από τα παιδικά της χρόνια. Την έπιασε από το χέρι και την τράβηξε στην άκρη καθίζοντας τους στο κρεβάτι της. Χούφτωσε το πρόσωπο της και την κοίταξε κατάματα. Τα δάχτυλα του ήταν τραχιά.

«Μου έλειψες αφάνταστα,» μουρμούρισε.

«Και εμένα.»

Είχε μεγαλώσει πολύ. Είχαν μεγαλώσει και οι δύο πολύ. Ο Άλμπους δεν ήταν πια το αδύνατο αγόρι με τα κοντά παντελόνια που έτρεχε μαζί της στο κτήμα του ιδρύματος. Ούτε εκείνη το κοκκινομάλλικο κοριτσάκι με τις κοτσίδες που έκλαιγε κάθε φορά που γρατζούναγε τα γόνατα της στις πέτρες. Ακούμπησε τις παλάμες της πάνω στις δικές του και έστριψε ελαφρά το κεφάλι της στα δεξιά, να εντείνει και άλλο το χάδι του, σαν ναζιάρα γάτα που έκανε χαρές στο αφεντικό της που επέστρεψε. Δεν υπήρχε ημέρα που να μην τον φέρει στο μυαλό της, στιγμή που να μην καρδιοχτυπήσει αναρωτώμενη, αν είναι καλά. Θα ήθελε να ήταν πιο δυνατή και να τον είχε ακολουθήσει στο περιθώριο, όμως δεν ήταν· ήταν δειλή και φοβισμένη. Έκλεισε για λίγο τα βλέφαρα της και όταν τα ξανάνοιξε κατέβασε τα χέρια τους στην ποδιά της.

«Δεν έπρεπε να έρθεις εδώ. Είναι επικίνδυνα.»

Όσο και αν πονούσε η ψυχή της την απουσία του, έτρεμε στην ιδέα πως θα μπορούσαν να τον πιάσουν. Μισούσε το καθεστώς με όλη την δύναμη της, μα δεν το πίστευε για εφικτό να τα βάλεις μαζί του. Η πολιτική ολιγαρχία ήταν πανίσχυρη και οι αντιστασιαστές ρομαντικοί νέοι που πάλευαν με το ακατόρθωτο. Δεν του το είχε πει ποτέ. Δεν ήθελε να ήταν αυτήν που θα του κατέστρεφε τα όνειρα. Προσευχόταν μονάχα κάθε βράδυ σε θεούς που ήξερε πως δεν υπάρχουν να λογικευθεί και να γυρίσει κοντά της.

Τον ένιωσε να αποτραβάει τα χέρια του και να σηκώνεται όρθιος. Πλησίασε το παράθυρο και προσεκτικά έριξε ένα βλέμμα κάτω στο δρόμο.

«Δεν έχουμε πολύ χρόνο.»

Ποτέ δεν είχαν πολύ χρόνο. Είχε να τον δει τόσο καιρό και οι στιγμές τους ήταν λιγοστές και κλεμμένες. Η καρδιά της μάτωσε, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Προτιμούσε να είναι η ίδια στενοχωρημένη παρά να τον στενοχωρήσει. Δεν μπορούσε να του γίνεται βάρος. Εκείνος ήταν ένας ήρωας που αγωνιζόταν για όλους και εκείνη μία απλή κοπελίτσα που το μόνο που προσπαθούσε ήταν να επιβιώνει την κάθε ημέρα.

Η ματιά της έπεσε αδηφάγα πάνω του. Να απορροφήσει κάθε εικόνα του, πριν της φύγει πάλι. Η ψηλή κορμοστασιά του, οι φαρδιοί του ώμοι, το λατρεμένο του προφίλ. Το πρόσωπο του που είχε μάθει να αγαπάει περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο στον κόσμο. Σαν τη μάνα και τον πατέρα και τον αδερφό και την οικογένεια και τον θεό που δεν είχε γνωρίσει ποτέ. Στράφηκε προς το μέρος της και χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι της ντροπιασμένη. Επέστρεψε στο κρεβάτι και ξανάπιασε τα χέρια της αναγκάζοντας την να τον κοιτάξει.

«Ρόουζ, ήρθα απόψε επειδή πρέπει να σου πω κάτι πάρα πολύ σημαντικό.»

Ο τόνος του ήταν έντονος και σαν απελπισμένος. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και μικρές ρυτιδούλες, αδιόρατες σε όποιον δεν ήξερε απέξω κάθε σπιθαμή του προσώπου του όπως εκείνη, χάραξαν την επιδερμίδα γύρω από τα πρασινογάλαζα του μάτια· τα μάτια του των εξωτικών θαλασσών και των ανεκπλήρωτων πόθων. Την περνούσε μόνο μερικά χρόνια, τρία για την ακρίβεια, και φαινόταν ήδη τόσο μεγαλύτερος της. Ήταν διαρκώς ο πιο ώριμος, ο πιο τολμηρός, ο πιο ικανός από τους δυο. Εκείνη πάντα μικροέδειχνε μέσα σε αυτό το ισχνό και ωχρό σαν ασθενικό σώμα της και το ευαίσθητο της δέρμα, το παιδιόθεν επιρρεπές σε μώλωπες και σημάδια.

«Ρόουζ,» τύλιξε ακόμα πιο δυνατά τα δάχτυλα τους μεταξύ τους, «χρειαζόμαστε την βοήθεια σου. Η οργάνωση χρειάζεται την βοήθεια σου.»

Η νεαρή κοπέλα έπαιξε έκθαμβα τις βλεφαρίδες της. Σίγουρα δεν θα είχε ακούσει καλά ή σίγουρα ο Άλμπους θα είχε μπερδευτεί. Προφανώς θα ήθελε να πει κάτι άλλο. Δεν γινόταν να είχε πει αυτό που νόμιζε η Ρόουζ ότι είχε πει. Εκτός αν ήταν κάποιο κακόγουστο αστείο. Η οργάνωση χρειαζόταν την βοήθεια της; Την δική της βοήθεια; Την βοήθεια της Ρόουζ Γουίζλη; Δεν ήταν παρά ένα ασήμαντο κορίτσι όπως τόσα και τόσα άλλα. Δεν είχε κανένα χαρακτηριστικό που να μπορούσε να φανεί χρήσιμο στην οργάνωση. Κυρίως δεν είχε καθόλου τόλμη.

«Ξέρω ότι αυτό που σου ζητάω είναι δύσκολο και επικίνδυνο, όμως δεν γίνεται αλλιώς. Είσαι η μοναδική μας ελπίδα, Ρόζι. Για αυτό σε ικετεύω να με ακούσεις τουλάχιστον, πριν πάρεις κάποια απόφαση.»

Αισθάνθηκε το βλέμμα του να την καίει, λες και αόρατες φλόγες είχαν τυλιχθεί γύρω της. Έμοιαζε τόσο αβοήθητος και ξαφνικά της ήρθε στο μυαλό το άδολο αγόρι με τα ανάκατα μαλλιά που κάθε βράδυ τρύπωνε κρυφά στο κρεβάτι της, για να κοιμούνται παρέα. Ουκ ολίγες φορές τους είχε πιάσει η Μαντάμ Πατίλ τα πρωινά και είχαν φάει και οι δύο γερά μπερντάκια ξύλο. Δεν τους είχε αποτρέψει στο παραμικρό. Η Ρόουζ απορούσε τώρα με την αλλοτινή της συμπεριφορά. Πού έβρισκε τότε την δύναμη να παρακούει; Έφταιγε εκείνος που κοντά του όλα φαίνονταν πιθανά και τα αστέρια μία αγκαλιά απόσταση. Ένα έτσι να έκανε και να, θα τα έπιανε.

Ασύνειδα κούνησε συγκαταβατικά το κεφάλι της επιτρέποντας του να της εξηγήσει.

«Πρόκειται για πολύ ιδιαίτερη αποστολή. Μία αποστολή που αν πετύχει, τότε θα είμαστε ένα βήμα πριν από την απελευθέρωση. Και εσύ είσαι το κλειδί για να φτάσουμε εκεί.»

Σταμάτησε για λίγο αφήνοντας την σιωπή να υπογραμμίσει τα λόγια του· ο απαράλλαχτος της Άλμπους, ο γεννημένος αρχηγός.

«Γνωρίζεις τον Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ;»

Έγνευσε καταφατικά. Φυσικά και γνώριζε τον Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ. Όλοι γνώριζαν τον Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ. Τον νεαρό ξανθό άντρα με τα ατσάλινα μάτια και τον ακόμα πιο ατσάλινο χαρακτήρα. Τον μοναδικό απόγονο των Μάλφοϋ. Τελευταία το όνομα του ακουγόταν ολοένα και περισσότερο. Παρότι μόλις εικοσιοκτώ χρονών είχε ήδη αναγορευθεί στρατηγός, δεξί χέρι του πατέρα του. Σίγουρα φαινόμενο νεποτισμού, ωστόσο οι ικανότητες του ήταν αναντίρρητες. Ο πιο σκληρός ταγός, ο πιο αμείλικτος διώκτης, ο πιο τρομακτικός ανακριτής, ο πιο ανάλγητος δήμιος. Όλοι γνώριζαν τον Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ και όλοι έτρεμαν και μόνο στην αναφορά του ονόματος του.

«Θέλουμε να τον αποπλανήσεις.»

Η Ρόουζ αυτή την φορά δεν κρατήθηκε να μην αφήσει ένα σκωπτικό γέλιο να της ξεφύγει. Ναι, δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία πια. Ο Άλμπους της έκανε πλάκα. Την κορόιδευε ανερυθρίαστα μέσα στα μούτρα της. Να αποπλανήσει τον Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ… Ήταν πραγματικά αξιοπερίεργο, πώς το είχε σκεφτεί καν. Εκείνη σε ρόλο ξελογιάστρας! Πολύ αστείο μα τη αλήθεια, γελοίο ίσως. Δεν είχε την παραμικρότερη εμπειρία με άντρες. Ποτέ της δεν ήταν γνωστή για την ερωτική της απήχηση. Πάντα πολύ ντροπαλή, καθόλου ανοιχτή, καθόλου γητεύτρα. Ο Άλμπους ήταν ο πρώτος που το γνώριζε. Είχαν μεγαλώσει μαζί, την ήξερε καλύτερα από τον καθένα.

«Αλ, μη με περιπαίζεις. Με βρήκες εύκολο θύμα και κάνεις το κέφι σου,» χαμογέλασε επικριτικά.

«Δεν έχω καμία πρόθεση να σε κοροϊδέψω,» αντέκρουσε εκείνος απόλυτα σοβαρά.

Η Ρόουζ ένιωθε το κεφάλι της να γυρίζει τόσο πολύ που κόντευε να σπάσει. Πού σταματούσε η αλήθεια και πού άρχιζε η ιλαρότητα; Εκνευρισμένη από τα τερτίπια του παιδικού της φίλου, σηκώθηκε όρθια και απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά του. Πλησίασε το τραπέζι της κουζίνας λίγα βήματα μακριά και στάθηκε με την πλάτη της στραμμένη σε εκείνον. Αγκάλιασε τον κορμό της με τα μπράτσα της σαν να ήθελε να προστατευτεί. Γιατί πάντα αισθανόταν εκτεθειμένη;

«Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω πού τα βρήκες και τα λες αυτά, Άλμπους,» έψεξε. «Ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ δεν ξέρει καν ότι υπάρχω.»

«Έχει έρθει στο θέατρο,» ανταπάντησε ήρεμα εκείνος καθήμενος ακόμα στο κρεβάτι της.

«Ναι, και;» γύρισε αγανακτισμένη προς το μέρος του. «Είμαι μία ανώνυμη χορεύτρια του μπαλέτου. Το πιθανότερο είναι να μην με έχει προσέξει καν!»

«Εσύ έχεις προσέξει πόσο συχνά έρχεται στις παραστάσεις;»

Το όμορφο πρόσωπο του πήρε μία σιβυλλική έκφραση, ορατή ακόμα και στο μισοσκόταδο. Η λογική της βραχυκύκλωσε για πολλοστή φορά μέσα σε μερικά λεπτά. Η παρατήρηση του την έπιασε εξ απήνης. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως η ανελλιπής παρουσία του νεαρού στρατηγού στην Λυρική Σκηνή τον τελευταίο μήνα είχε κινήσει ορισμένα κουτσομπολιά. Ότι δεν ήταν η αγάπη του για τον κλασικό χορό που τον έκανε να δαπανεί δύο ώρες κάθε βράδυ στο κεντρικό θεωρείο. Ότι μάλλον κάποια χορευτριούλα του είχε κλέψει μυαλό και καρδιά, αν μπορούσε κανείς να πιστέψει πως διέθετε μία.

Η Ρόουζ δεν γνώριζε ποια ήταν η αιτία, πέρα από το ότι και η ίδια θεωρούσε μάλλον απίθανο να ήταν τόσο μεγάλος θιασώτης του μπαλέτου. Σε καμία περίπτωση ωστόσο δεν της είχε περάσει από το μυαλό, πως εκείνη θα είχε την οποιαδήποτε σχέση με αυτήν την αιτία. Το πιθανότερο ήταν να είχε ερωτευτεί την Βικτουάρ, την πρίμα μπαλαρίνα τους με τα ξανθά μαλλιά και το αστραποβολούν χαμόγελο. Αν κάποια από όλες τις κοπέλες ήταν ικανή να ξυπνήσει αισθήματα πόθου σε κάποιον τόσο ισχυρό άνδρα, σε έναν άνδρα που μπορούσε να έχει όποια γυναίκα θελήσει, τότε μετά βεβαιότητας αυτή θα ήταν η Βικτουάρ. Όχι, εκείνη, αδύνατον εκείνη.

Ο Άλμπους την πλησίασε και την αγκάλιασε τρυφερά. Δεν άντεξε να μην δεχτεί την θώπευση. Άφησε τα δάχτυλα του να χαϊδέψουν καθησυχαστικά την πλάτη της. Γιατί όλα έπρεπε να είναι τόσο περίπλοκα; Γιατί δεν μπορούσε ο κόσμος όλος να είναι γεμάτος αγκαλιές;

Ο Άλμπους απομακρύνθηκε ελαφρά και την κοίταξε κατάματα.

«Πρέπει να με πιστέψεις, Ρόζι,» είπε με απαλή φωνή. «Η πληροφορία είναι από πολύ έγκυρη πηγή. Ενδιαφέρεται για σένα. Για αυτό έρχεται συνέχεια να σε βλέπει.»

Η Ρόουζ πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα, για να ηρεμήσει το χτυποκάρδι της και τον ίλιγγο των σκέψεων της. Όλα τα δεδομένα της ζωής της είχαν ανατραπεί μέσα σε ένα βράδυ. Ποτέ δεν ήταν θαυμάστρια των μεγάλων αλλαγών ούτε των μεγαλεπήβολων ονείρων. Από μικρή ήξερε ότι ήθελε να γίνει μπαλαρίνα μόνο και μόνο επειδή ήταν κάτι στο οποίο ήταν πραγματικά καλή. Την βοηθούσε η φυσική κατατομή της. Εκτός αυτού μόνο όταν χόρευε ένιωθε αληθινά ελεύθερη. Ελεύθερη να είναι ό,τι και όποια ήθελε. Μία ελευθερία που κανείς δεν μπορούσε να της στερήσει.

Ποτέ δεν είχε ζητήσει να είναι η καλύτερη ή η πρώτη. Ήταν απολύτως ευχαριστημένη με την δουλειά της και με τα επαρκή χρήματα που κέρδιζε για μία λιτή διαβίωση. Δεν επιθυμούσε τίποτα περισσότερο. Ούτε τον έρωτα διασήμων στρατηγών ούτε την γοητευτική προσωπικότητα θηλυκών κατασκόπων. Παρόλα αυτά είχε υποσχεθεί στον Άλμπους να ακούσει ό,τι είχε να πει και αν υπήρχε κάτι που η Ρόουζ λαχταρούσε πάνω από κάθε τι ήταν να είναι εκείνος ευτυχισμένος· όσο τουλάχιστον η ευτυχία του περνούσε από τα δικά της χέρια.

«Ας πούμε ότι είναι έτσι λοιπόν. Τι ακριβώς μου ζητάς να κάνω;»

«Είναι πολύ απλό όσο και δύσκολο. Πρέπει να γίνεις ερωμένη του.»

Βαριά σφυριά άρχισαν να χτυπάνε τα μηλίγγια της. Δεν ήξερε πώς να αντιδράσει, τι να κάνει. Να γελάσει; Να βάλει τα κλάματα; Να βάλει τις φωνές; Να τρέξει έξω στους δρόμους σαν τρελή; Ακόμα και το τελευταίο θα ήταν πιο νουνεχές από την πρόταση που ξεστόμισε ο Άλμπους. Ερωμένη του Μάλφοϋ. Ενός ανθρώπου που γνώριζε μόνο εξ όψεως, δεν είχε ανταλλάξει ούτε μία κουβέντα μαζί του και τον απεχθανόταν μετά βδελυγμίας, όπως όλο το σύστημα που εκπροσωπούσε. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να μπορέσει να φέρει εις πέρας μία τέτοια αποστολή ούτε και αν είχε όλα τα ταλέντα του ξελογιάσματος και της εξαπάτησης που απαιτούνταν, πόσω μάλλον τώρα που δεν ήταν τίποτα περισσότερο από μία άμαθη και απονήρευτη κοπελίτσα. Απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά του άλλη μία φορά και πισωπατώντας έκανε το γύρω του τραπεζιού, να το βάλει ανάμεσα τους, να μην την επηρεάζει τόσο η παρουσία του.

«Δεν έχεις ιδέα τι λες,» ψέλλισε. «Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό.»

«Μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό,» έσκυψε προς το μέρος της. «Είσαι η ιδανική για αυτό.»

«Δεν έχω βρεθεί ποτέ με άντρα,» κατάφερε να ξεστομίσει.

«Για αυτό ακριβώς είσαι ιδανική. Είσαι άπειρη και απροσχημάτιστη. Αυτό θέλει από εσένα. Μεστωμένες και έμπειρες γυναίκες μπορεί να βρει όσες θέλει. Είναι η αγνότητα σου που σε καθιστά σπάνια, Ρόουζ. Κοίτα, δεν χρειάζεται να κάνεις τίποτα διαφορετικό από ότι κάνεις. Σε μία εβδομάδα είναι το γκαλά για το τέλος της σεζόν, σωστά;»

Η Ρόουζ έγνεψε καταφατικά.

«Το πιθανότερο είναι, ότι θα σε πλησιάσει τότε κάνοντας σαφείς τις προθέσεις του. Στόχος σου είναι να γίνει εραστής σου. Μετά από εκεί όπου θα έχεις κερδίσει την εμπιστοσύνη του, το μόνο που σου ζητάμε είναι να καταφέρεις να τον δελεάσεις σε ένα συγκεκριμένο μέρος χωρίς την φρουρά του. Ύστερα θα αναλάβουμε εμείς.»

«Θα αναλάβετε, λέγοντας;»

«Θα τον σκοτώσουμε, Ρόουζ.»

Η όψη του αμείλικτη και αποφασισμένη, πουθενά ίχνος αμφιβολίας. Η νεαρή χορεύτρια πιάστηκε από την καρέκλα μπροστά της για στήριγμα. Πόσο αδυσώπητη μπορούσε να είναι η ζωή μαζί της; Γιατί όλα έπρεπε να είναι τόσο δύσκολα; Ορφανή από τα πέντε της, μεγαλωμένη σε ένα απρόσωπο ίδρυμα, φιλάσθενη, αδύναμη, απροστάτευτη. Όταν στα δεκάξι της πήρε μέρος στην οντισιόν για την Ακαδημία Χορού και πέτυχε ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ένιωσε πώς είναι να είσαι εκλεκτός. Πίστεψε ότι τα πράγματα θα άρχιζαν να πηγαίνουν καλύτερα. Ίσως κάποια στιγμή να μπορούσε να είναι ολοκληρωτικά ευτυχισμένη. Όμως όχι. Η ευτυχία δεν ήταν για ανθρώπους σαν και εκείνη. Το παρελθόν της τής το υπενθύμιζε αναντίρρητα μέσα από ένα αγγελικό πρόσωπο που δεν μπορούσε να απαρνηθεί.

«Οπότε αυτό που θέλεις, είναι να δοθώ σε έναν άγνωστο άντρα και αφού τον κάνω να με ερωτευτεί να τον παραδώσω στα χέρια σας για σφαγή,» τον κοίταξε με μάτια που γυάλιζαν.

«Μην το βλέπεις έτσι, Ρόουζ. Ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ είναι ένας δικτάτορας, ένας τύραννος. Δεν θα γίνουμε δολοφόνοι. Θα γίνουμε απελευθερωτές, τυραννοκτόνοι. Οι άνθρωποι θα προσκυνούν στο όνομα μας. Θα μας χτίσουν αναθήματα και αγάλματα. Θα γίνουμε ήρωες. Όπως οι γονείς μας.»

Η καρδιά της Ρόουζ έχασε ένα χτύπο. Οι γονείς της. Οι αξιοθαύμαστοι Ρόναλντ και Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη. Θυσιασμένοι στον αγώνα για την ελευθερία. Μία ελευθερία που μετά κατασπαράχτηκε από το τέρας που είχε αναλάβει να την φυλάει. Δεν τους θυμόταν πολύ καλά, αλλά αυτό δεν την εμπόδιζε να τους αποζητά αφάνταστα. Της έλειπαν από πάντα, από τις πρώτες κιόλας ημέρες στο ορφανοτροφείο, στο Ίδρυμα για τα Ορφανά του Πολέμου, όπως ήταν η επίσημη ονομασία του. Εκεί είχε γνωρίσει τον Άλμπους, ορφανός και ο ίδιος. Οι δικοί του γονείς, Χάρυ και Τζίνι Πότερ, είχαν χάσει τη ζωή τους με παρόμοιο τρόπο. Τα παιδιά των νεκρών που βρήκαν καταφύγιο το ένα μέσα στην αγκαλιά του άλλου.

«Καταλαβαίνεις πως μου ζητάς να γίνω πόρνη, Άλμπους, έτσι δεν είναι;» ρώτησε απαλά.

«Η ελευθερία πληρώνεται με θυσίες,» απάντησε σθεναρά εκείνος, παρότι η Ρόουζ παρατήρησε το κάτω χείλος του να τρέμει ελαφρά. «Πρέπει να βγούμε από την ευκολία μας και την βολή μας, μόνο τότε θα μας αξίζει. Έχεις την ευκαιρία να γίνεις πρωταγωνίστρια σε κάτι πολύ μεγάλο, Ρόουζ. Κρατάς στα χέρια σου το μέλλον μας. Μην φοβηθείς να το αποδεχθείς. Εγώ πιστεύω απόλυτα σε εσένα. Με το που μάθαμε την πληροφορία για τον Μάλφοϋ, δεν δίστασα στιγμή να προτείνω το σχέδιο. Ήξερα ότι δεν θα με απογοητεύσεις.»

Τα λόγια του θα μπορούσαν να είναι και κολακευτικά, αν δεν σήμαιναν ότι την έστελνε σαν σφαχτάρι στο σφαγείο. Ακόμα και αν ξεπερνούσε το γεγονός πως θα έχανε κάθε ψήγμα αγνότητας, υπήρχε και ο αντικειμενικός κίνδυνος· ο κίνδυνος να την αντιληφθούν, να την καταλάβουν, να την σκοτώσουν.

«Ήσουν βέβαιος πως θα δεχθώ,» μονολόγησε.

«Σε ξέρω σαν τον εαυτό μου,» αποκρίθηκε με αυτοπεποίθηση εκείνος. «Ξέρω ότι βάζεις πάντα το κοινωνικό συμφέρον πάνω από το ατομικό, ότι δεν κρατάς τίποτα για σένα, αρκεί να είναι οι άλλοι καλά.»

 _Αρκεί να είσαι εσύ καλά_.

Δεν τόλμησε να τον διορθώσει. Ξαφνικά ένιωσε πολύ κουρασμένη. Τράβηξε την καρέκλα μπροστά της και έκατσε παραιτημένη στην ξύλινη επιφάνεια. Δεν ήταν αφελής. Γνώριζε τι θα σήμαινε τυχόν άρνηση της. Δεν θα τον ξανάβλεπε ποτέ. Δεν θα της συγχωρούσε την προδοσία της. Θα έχανε τον σεβασμό του, την αγάπη του, τον θαυμασμό του, όλα. Να χάσει την δική της εκτίμηση το άντεχε. Την δική του, όχι.

Άλλωστε το ενδιαφέρον του Μάλφοϋ την είχε σύρει ήδη σε αυτήν την κατάσταση ανεξαρτήτως τι θα επέλεγε η ίδια. Αν ίσχυαν αυτά που έλεγε ο Άλμπους, ήταν δεδομένο πως ο νεαρός στρατηγός δεν θα έπαιρνε όχι για απάντηση. Είχαν μείνει δύο εναλλακτικές. Να δεχθεί να παίξει κορώνα-γράμματα την ζωή της προσφέροντας τον εαυτό της στον βωμό της δημοκρατίας ή να εξαναγκαστεί να γίνει πορνίδιο του ξανθού άντρα απολαμβάνοντας εν τούτοις μία κάποια ασφάλεια. Ανασηκώνοντας βαριά το βλέμμα της στο μελαχρινό αγόρι που στεκόταν απέναντι της, η Ρόουζ αναρωτήθηκε, αν υπήρχε ποτέ πραγματικά αυτό το δίλημμα.

* * *

 **Μαζί με τα κρύα εμφανίστηκα και εγώ. Φαντάζομαι έχετε απορίες. Όχι, δεν έχω παρατήσει την Λίλι. Θα την συνεχίσω σίγουρα, απλά χρειαζόμουν ένα κάποιο διάλειμμα, κυρίως επειδή συνειδητοποίησα ότι θα είναι μάλλον η τελευταία ιστορία που θα ανεβάσω ποτέ στο fanfiction και με έπιασε μία κωλούμπρα. Για αυτό είπα να το διασκεδάσω με κάτι καινούργιο, που ωστόσο ξεκίνησα να γράφω πολλά χρόνια πριν. Είναι όπως καταλάβατε σε εντελώς εναλλακτικό σύμπαν, το οποίο θα ξεχτυλιχθεί σταδιακά μέσα από τα κεφάλαια. Δεν νομίζω να τραβήξει πολύ, αλλά προετοιμαστείτε για πίσσα σκοτεινιά και μαυρίλα.**

 **Καλές γιορτές να έχουμε, βρε!**

 **Υ.Γ. Γράψτε μου σχόλιο ακόμα και για να βρίσετε. Σας αγαπώ και σας σκέφτομαι και μέσα στην απουσία μου.**


End file.
